


Playing House

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Playing House

Tyler looks at Mini, briefly wondering why the hell he’d agreed to do this with him. “Craig, remind me why we’re doing this again. We’re fifteen,” he points out, one eyebrow raised at the other man as he moved about the kitchen, Tyler leaning on a counter and watching him. Craig turns to look at Tyler, as though the answer was obvious,”Because your cousins wanted to and you’re a good person,” he replies, looking back at the sink as Tyler walks up behind him.

Tyler sets his hands on either side of the counter around Craig, effectively trapping him between the counter and Tyler. He turns to face Tyler, one eyebrow raised. “Is this any way to treat your spouse?” Craig taunts, feeling a thrill at how Tyler was so close to him that he could feel the other man’s breathing, and he loved it.

Tyler smirks faintly,”If you want me to show you how to treat a spouse, I will,” he murmurs, voice low with dark promises that Craig couldn’t wait to test as he nodded. Tyler suddenly sets his hand under Craig’s chin, tilting his head up and meeting his lips in a kiss that turns heated in seconds when Craig slips his tongue into Tyler’s mouth as the taller man presses his body flush against the other man.   
  
Tyler pulls away too early for Craig’s liking, but he looks up as Tyler speaks suddenly,“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” Craig just flashes a smile at Tyler,”But what if I liked it?” he asks, Tyler flashing a grin right back at him. “Then maybe we should do this again,” Tyler shrugs as Craig closes the distance between them. 


End file.
